Christian Coalition of Countries
About the CCC The Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) is currently the largest and most influential Christian alliance in Cyber Nations. It is a well respected alliance of Christian nations dedicated to mutual defense, maintaining a good witness in the CN world, and promoting the national religion of Christianity. The CCC is made up of an approximately equal mix of Protestant, Catholic, & Non-Denominational Christian nations. In addition, there are currently two members known to belong to Eastern Orthodox Christianity and at least one Mormon. While seeking to remain true to its spiritual roots, the CCC is also striving reflect the diversity found among those nations who choose to adhere to the National Religion of Christianity. The Christian Coalition of Countries has historically held to a policy of neutrality in international affairs and politics. However, the CCC has always reserved the right to defend the Christian faith, and to defend fellow Christian nations from the threat of religious persecution and openly anti-Christian oppression. History of the CCC To be compiled The CCC Today Today, the Christian Coalition of Countries is involved in an effort to emerge from several months of isolationism that followed the Third Great War. Since the Unjust War, The CCC has increased efforts at developing strong diplomatic ties. At the same time, the CCC enacted a restructuring of its system of government to make the alliance even stronger internally. This revitalization program appears to have been successful, as the alliance has nearly tripled in size and strength in less than half a year's time. At New Year's Eve 2007, the alliance had approximately 38 nations and 380,000 nation strength. By the end of June, the CCC had recruited its 100th member, but more importantly, their NS as of 6 July 2008 (8:34 PM server time) had officially passed the 1 million Nation Strength mark. Since its involvement in Great War V, the Coalition has faced some minor lags in recruitment, however its combined national strength has steadfastly continued to grow. New recruitment initiatives are also beginning to bear fruit. In June and July of 2008, the CCC stepped out on a limb somewhat, into the realm of global politics, in what many of the CCC's older members called a true departure from the isolationism of the past. While the alliance tries to be friendly with all diplomats, they have been particularly close with the New Polar Order and the Greenland Republic recently. CCC Politics Important Government Documents *The Official Charter of the CCC with Appendix *Treaties with other Alliances Government Officials ''Main Article: CCC Government Officials'' The Christian Coalition of Countries has a wide-ranging government structure, starting with the five High Council members who are elected quarterly. Three of these (Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Defense) have Departments in which they appoint people to fill various roles. Government Officials (Past and Present) The Modern High Council *List of Chancellors *List of Vice-Chancellors *List of Ministers of Defense *List of Ministers of Internal Affairs *List of Ministers of Foreign Affairs Other Modern Positions *Director of Communications *Minister of Economic Development *Director of Membership Compliance *Minister of Records *Minister of Recruitment *Chief of Security Past Positions No Longer In Existence *Minister of Charity *Minister of Security Foreign Relations ''Main Article: Foreign Relations of the CCC'' The CCC has traditionally worked to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. Prior to the Unjust War, the CCC acted as if it had an unwritten one-way NAP with the rest of the world. However, to foster international friendships, the CCC will seek to sign treaties with other alliances, and welcomes diplomats from all alliances to its forums. Military of the CCC ''Main Article: Military of the CCC'' The CCC, as reflected by Article I Section III and Article V of the Charter, is an alliance whose wars are almost exclusively defensive. As stated in Article V, aggressive wars require a majority vote in the High Council. Despite this, the CCC has been involved in many campaigns in its history. List of Members with wiki pages *Demiria - ruled by Riva Bearclaw *Displaced Calvinists - ruled by Sheldomar *Santa Anglia - ruled by Jacomus *Pashmenish - ruled by SirDavidCrowe *Manifest Destiny - ruled by nate1865 *The Foundation - ruled by Master Waldo *Uralica - ruled by KingJarkko *Blue Cosmos - ruled by The Kaiser *Epiclesis - ruled by Ogden Chichester *Techland - ruled by Phillip Lirile Bolak *Eastern Australia - ruled by Cooper I *Ulster Isle - ruled by King Crowe *The Holy Empire of Rekh - ruled by Rekh127 *Royal St Andrews - ruled by Statmeister *La Farlede - ruled by Salmacis *Neu Germania - ruled by Lord Gerhardt Messchner *Caspia - ruled by Vojav *Eagles Landing - ruled by Buzzboygt *Hephzibah Palatinate - ruled by Anton Chenoa II See Also Nicknames of CCC Members CCC Jargon Links CCC Forum Recruitment Video category:Christian Coalition of Countries category:Alliances Footnotes Banners category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:Christian Coalition of Countries